Pirati Rolling
I pirati Rolling sono un gruppo di pirati introdotti nella saga di Thriller Bark. Alla ciurma sono state portate via le ombre da Gekko Moria e supportano Rufy aiutandolo a sconfiggere Moria che era ripieno di tante ombre quante ne poteva contenere, diventando così più forte. Storia Passato Tre anni prima degli eventi correnti, i pirati Rolling stavano viaggiando lungo la Rotta Maggiore. Avendo viaggiato un po' nel Nuovo Mondo, navigarono attraverso la Linea Rossa passando per l'isola degli uomini-pesce verso l'altra parte del mondo. Comunque, una volta da questa parte del mondo, vengono intrappolati nel triangolo Florian dove vengono catturati dalla nave fantasma Thriller Bark. Presi i membri dell'equipaggio, il capitano Gekko Moria ruba loro le ombre, inclusa quella del loro capitano Laura, e le inserisce in vari zombie, soprattutto nei Wild zombie che vagano per l'isola. Senza ombra e rifiutati dalla luce del sole, i pirati Rolling sono obbligati a vivere nella paura nella foresta di Thriller Bark per trovare un modo per riottenere le loro ombre e sconfiggere Moria. A un certo punto, qualche tempo dopo essere stati privati delle proprie ombree prima dell'arrivo dei pirati di Cappello di Paglia, diventano membri dell'Associazione vittime di Thriller Bark. Con il tempo, la ciurma scopre un segreto riguardante il frutto Shadow Shadow di Moria: chiunque può usare le ombre rubate da lui tanto a lungo quanto sono rimaste separate dal loro originale proprietario. Inoltre, hanno capito che le ombre multiple possono essere inserite in un solo corpo, consentendo loro di vivere alla luce del sole ma rischiando di acquisire una personalità multipla dal proprietario originale dell'ombra. Lavorando di notte e nascondendosi nei boschi durante il giorno, i pirati Rolling sono riusciti a raccogliere molte ombre con cui averebbero potuto, sia sconfiggere gli zombie o rubare ombre selvagge che scappavano dall'equipaggio di Thriller Bark. La loro sparanza è stata l'arrivo di qualcuno che sarebbe in grado di utilizzare tutte le ombre da loro raccolte in una amalgama in grado di resistere a Moria e alla sua potente creazione finale: l'imponente zombie chiamato Odr. Saga di Thriller Bark Tre anni dopo l'inizio del loro piano, i pirati Rolling finalmente trovano qualcuno abbastanza forte da raggiungere questo obiettivo: Monkey D. Rufy, capitano dei pirati di Cappello di paglia, il quale gli era stata rubata l'ombra da Moria per ottivare Odr. Introducendo in Rufy un centinaio di ombre, trasformano il ragazzo in Nightmare Rufy, che riesce facilmente a sconfiggere Odr. Although grateful for helping them, using the shadows made everyone helpless, particularly as Moriah ascended to his Shadow Asgard form and Thriller Bark finally sailed into the sun. Captain Lola realized that she had nothing to fear anymore from burning up and chose to stand in the sun risking her own life, nearly killing her until the final defeat of Moriah and the final reacquisition of the shadows. After Moriah's defeat, the Rolling Pirates stood as allies alongside the Straw Hats during their brief encounter with Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. After Zoro sacrificed himself to stop Kuma's rampage, the Rolling Pirates parted ways with the Straw Hats, receiving Brook's old ship from Thriller Bark and fixed by Franky along with the rest of the Thriller Bark victims to part on as well as half of the enemy's treasure. Before leaving, they also gave Nami a Vivre Card for Lola's "mama", advising on how she may be able to help them in the New World. Due anni dopo I pirati Rolling sono riusciti a sfuggire dal Triangolo Florian, arrivando a Water Seven. Laura e i fratelli Risky sono stati visti al bar di proprietà di Mozu e Kiwi. Membri Nave L'equipaggio, dopo la fuga di Moria, ha usato la seconda nave dei pirati Rumbar danatagli da Brook, dato che lo scheletro è entrato a far parte della ciurma di Rufy. Dopo che i danni che la nave ha subito da cinquant'anni vengono riparati da Franky, i pirati Rolling, insieme al resto dell'associazione vittime di Thriller Bark, lasciano il Triangolo Florian. Curiosità * Quella di pirati Rolling è la seconda ciurma pirata canonica, dopo la Coalizione dei pirati della montagna delle scimmie, ad allearsi con i pirati di Cappello di paglia nella Rotta Maggiore. Loro sono anche il primo equipaggio pirata canonico ad aver aiutato la ciurma nella lotta contro un antagonista principale. Navigazione en:Rolling Pirates Categoria:Pirati Rolling Categoria:Traduzione incompleta